I Love You
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Clark will do anything, face and best any trial, just to get to hear those three, little words again that always keep him going and give him faith, courage, and strength.  Slash.


Title: "I Love You"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: The one who I'll do anything to get to hear the same three, little words from, my own beloved Jack  
>Rating: G<br>Summary: Clark will do anything, face and best any trial, just to get to hear those three, little words again that always keep him going and give him faith, courage, and strength.  
>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, AU, Future Fic<br>Word Count: 1,042  
>Date Written: 24 May, 2011<br>Challenge/Prompt: For the Clexmas LJ comm's 2011 Bingo  
>Disclaimer: Clark, Jonathan, and Martha Kent, Lex Luthor, all other characters mentioned within, and Smallville are ﾩ &amp; TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

They're just three, little words, but they mean the world to him. When he was a little boy, he knew that he could do anything, because his mother would tell him that he could while she whispered those words in his ear and told him how amazing he was. As he grew older and began to worry about his impact on the world that needed him, though they would not yet admit it, and the lives of those he loved, he knew he was beginning to make the right decisions when his father took him to the side one evening at sunset, showed him the world from their farm, and told him that the world needed him, how proud he was of him, and, while hugging him so tightly that he would have hurt if not for his super strength, told him how much he loved him.

To this day, those same, little words are the same ones that Clark yearns to hear more than anything else. They are the ones that he strives with which all his might to be rewarded and the ones that tells him that he's still doing a good thing, that he's still making the right decisions and not just because he keeps saving the world. It's not the random citizen tearing off their clothes to reveal their Superman t-shirts and screaming at the top of their lungs, "I LOVE YOU, SUPERMAN!", as he flies by on his latest crusade. It's the words that are whispered late at night that mean the most to him.

When he comes home at night and falls or crawls into the bed he shares with the man he loves, the man who the world he saves also is determined to hate, and Clark hears those words whispered into his tired and aching ears, he knows he's done the right thing again that day. He knows that any sacrifice he has made has all been worth it as he gets to lay again in those magnificent arms that love him. He snuggles to his best friend, to the one man in all the world who helps him maintain his sanity and whose sanity he himself saved many times over when they were younger, and he knows that everything he's done, everything he's given, every trial he's bested, has led him to this point and it's all been worth it.

He hears those three, sweet, little words whispered to him, and his heartbeat quickens. Gentle lips press loving kisses on his forehead and then sprinkle them lightly across his bruised and battered face. He's seen the world. He's been throughout the universe. He's had every dream offered to him on a silver platter and denied most of them. And yet still, out of everything he could have and all he's done, what means the most to him in all of existence is this wonderful, loving man holding him tenderly and whispering those most treasured words. "I love you, Clark!"

He smiles, and though it is a tired smile, it fills his face and makes him glow with the radiant happiness he feels surging throughout every inch of his heart and soul every time he hears that sexy voice speak those three, little words. He's feeling renewed suddenly, and he reaches up, cups his hand gently around the neck of the one he loves, and brings his mouth angling down closer to his. He kisses him, sweet and slow at first, but soon their never-ending passion blazes into a passionate inferno between them. "I love you too, Lex!" he breathes against his soul mate's sweet and hot mouth. "Thank you."

"No, Clark," Lex returns, "thank you. Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me and for coming home safe to me again."

"I always will," Clark promises though he knows, in the back of his mind, that it's a promise he might not always be able to keep though he'll always strive with all that he possesses to come home to this miraculous man who always keeps his heart and soul alive and keeps him striving forward to save the day so he can come home to him and hear those three, little words that mean so much to him. "And thank you."

Clark knows that Lex thinks that he saved him, and he knows, too, that he did. Yet he also realizes that his beloved Lex has not been the only one saved by their blessed union, a love without end and one that for which he will always be thankful. Lex has saved him, too, and he keeps saving him every day and night of their lives. Every time the fight begins to go badly, every time the world meets its darkest hour, it's the thought of returning to the waiting arms of his soul mate and hearing him tell him again that he loves him that gives Clark the strength and courage to do what must be done and save their world.

Lex saves him every day, and every night that he can, Clark returns to him. He flies to their home, his words echoing in his ears as he aches to hear them again, and every time they embrace, rather it's in the privacy of their own home, out in the sun on his parents' farm, or in a quick moment stolen in the dark corners of the hallways at Luthor Corporation, Clark hears those words and knows again how lucky and blessed he is and that he can indeed do anything, anything it takes to get back to the man he loves and save their world so that they can continue to love each other forever in this lifetime spent together. Yet for now, the time for words has passed, and the two brave, strong, and loving men show each other what those words truly mean as they kiss and caress each other with a passion that will blaze red hot for all times throughout every night and into the day beyond.

"I love you, Clark!"

"I love you too, Lex!" And their hearts soar together as they save each other time and again and love one another alone with all their hearts, souls, and beings for all eternity and beyond.

**The End**


End file.
